Eternal Lightning and Razor Wind: The Leaf's Ultimate Tag Team
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission to protect a woman from a group of assassins. Watch them use brand new jutsu and their mastery of teamwork to take them on. PLEASE REVIEW.


Eternal Lighting and Razor Wind: The Leaf's Ultimate Tag Team

"Well, this was a boring mission," Naruto said.

"Lucky for our client," Sasuke responded.

The two young jonin had been given their latest mission by the Hokage to escort a young woman who was in danger of being assassinated to a protective fort. So far they hadn't run into any trouble and were just about to leave the forest to reach the final leg of their journey.

"I don't understand," the young lady said. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked back at the beautiful young lady with long purple strains of hair, glittering ocean blue eyes, and a lovely fair skin tone who dressed in elaborate and elegant robes. "So many shinobi were after me before why hasn't even one appeared now?"

"We did take an unusual way to the fort," Sasuke said. "They might not have thought of it." He and Naruto looked forward again. _Besides only an idiot would try to take me and Naruto head on_, he thought.

They made it to the end of the forest where there was a straight dirt road to the iron fortress. Naruto and Sasuke stopped to get a good look at the road ahead. The sun was beginning to set and just a couple of feet in front of them stood three rows of rouge shinobi.

"Well Naruto, looks like you'll get that fight you wanted," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled widely.

Their client looked on in fear.

Sasuke pushed his hand back. "Don't worry we're here to protect you."

Naruto took a step forward. "That's right, you can count on us."

"Hand over the woman and we won't have to kill you along with her," the head of the group spoke. "You're clearly out number. Don't waste our time with unnecessary trouble."

"Our mission is to keep this woman safe, until she reaches her destination." Sasuke activated his sharingan. "And we've never failed in our duty as shinobi."

"Then it's your funeral," the head ninja said. One of the ninjas flew straight at Sasuke; Sasuke extended his arm out to the side, sending his lightning charka straight into his hand to form chidori. The ninja pulled out a hook shape sword out of his back. Sasuke brought his hand up to attack as the ninja came in striking distance.

His eyes then saw the truth. "A clone." The false shinobi faded away and Sasuke quickly spun around to see the real one coming at their client. _I can't believe I fell for such a simple distraction_, he thought.

He changed the shape of his attack to form three blue birds all connected to electrical waves. "Chidori Bird Strike!" He guided the birds around in a circle formation and swoop around like a lightning circle that struck the man down from behind just before he could reach the woman.

The woman moved back able to avoid the unconscious body.

Two more ninjas swoop across the field, using the hiding in rock technique to go unseen as Sasuke finished his attack on the first ninja. They both pulled out their swords from their back and came up as they swung from both sides of Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Naruto appeared directly above Sasuke's back, kicking both of the rouge ninja back. They rolled backward down the road from the dual kicks. Naruto tapped the back of Sasuke's shoulder as they began to spin around to take the other's position. "Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke was already forming hand signs as he turned around to face the enemy. He finished by making the tiger hand seal. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Bird Jutsu!" He blew out a large flame that formed into a bird that spun around as it flew toward the enemy.

The fire bird crashed into the ground, causing a large bonfire. The group of rouges leaped in the air to avoid the strike with the first few having the bottom of their pants scorched. Unbeknown to them a marker had also been attached to them.

"Alright, I did my job. I'll leave the rest to you." Sasuke shifted his eyes over to Naruto who had walked over to his side.

"You can count on me." Naruto removed his backpack from his shoulders and lifted it up. He then dropped it as he formed a cross hand sign. "I'll be back in a flash."

One of the ninja noticed the hand sign. "Is he planning on making shadow clones?"

Naruto's backpack hit the ground.

He vanished.

The ninja opened his eyes wide with shock. "What!?"

"Rasengan!" Four Narutos appeared in front of the first four ninjas with a charka sphere in their hand. (Naruto doesn't need a clone in order to create Rasengan here.) Each of them slammed their technique into their opponent's stomach after first teleporting to them by using the Thunder Raijin Jutsu his father taught him when he was nine.

The four went flying in a loopy-loop. "Damn you!" Three more of the rouges came from above Naruto and struck three of them down through their backs as the last one vanished. Unknowingly they struck a seal that was attached to each of the clones.

The seals opened up with one shooting out a blast of fire, the second lighting, and the last wind that took out each of the attackers.

"I thought you said you be back in a flash?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto walked out from behind Sasuke. "I was planning to, but I didn't want to seem too obvious."

"Guess you have a point there," Sasuke said. "It wouldn't have been much of a trap if they didn't fall for it." He took a step forward, making a seal. "So let's finish this up. If we don't make it before the sun goes down we'll be locked out of the fortress, leaving us vulnerable for another attack in the middle of the night."

One of the other shinobi still standing made the snake hand sign. "We need to come up with a new plan." He quickly finished his hand weaving then slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Mountain Rise Jutsu!" A large mountain rose up in front of the group of rouges.

"Do they really think that's going to stop us?" Naruto questioned.

"This is a real group of idiots. We'll have to show them the true power of the leaf." Sasuke slammed his hands together then extended them out, forming an orb of lightning around him. "Let's go, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!" Naruto did the same thing, forming an orb of wind to surround him. Sasuke took the lead flying forward, crashing right into the rock, cutting through it with his lighting style. Naruto then blasted through, taking out a number of the shinobi, but just before he went through the hole Sasuke created he threw one of his custom made kunai up near the top of the mountain.

The last of the group ran up the mountain in an attempt to escape. He made it over to the other side when Naruto teleported over via his kunai and kicked him straight up in the air. Sasuke teleported into the air above the ninja and swung his leg down full of lightning. "Lightning Lion's Barrage!"

The ninja crashed straight into the ground, creating a crater. The mountain crumbled with Naruto and Sasuke being behind the last fallen shinobi. Naruto putted his hands behind his head. "That was a pretty easy win."

"It only went that way because we decided to work together right off the back," Sasuke informed him.

"Yeah, I know that, but that's to be expected," Naruto said. He looked over at his best friend. "After all our teamwork is unbeatable."

"I see, so it's true," the last defeated ninja said weakly.

They both looked back at him. "So you're still conscious."

"You didn't hit him hard enough," Naruto interjected.

"Shut up," Sasuke responded.

"You're the Leaf's greatest tag team: Sasuke the Eternal Lighting and Naruto Uzumaki the Razor Wind also known as the second coming of the Yellow Flash," the man said.

"You knew that and you were still stupid enough to take us on?" Sasuke questioned. He turned his head back around and shut his eyes. "We've wasted enough time with you. We need to get back to our mission." He began to walk back to their client. "Come on, Naruto."

Naruto followed along. "Yeah, I'm coming."

-Please Review-


End file.
